This invention relates generally to the field of ladder construction, and more particularly, is directed to a portable, knock-down type of ladder comprising a plurality of modular, interfitting parts.
Ladders, by their very nature and design, tend to be cumbersome in handling and in transportation due to the ungainly length and weight normally associated with ladder constructions. Because of the elongated nature of ladders, workers and others who normally utilize ladders and find it necessary to transport them from one place to another generally have found it necessary to provide special fixtures such as racks and roof carriers and other devices to render a vehicle suitable for ladder transportation. In this regard, motor vehicles have generally been fitted with specially designed roof type carriers to thereby allow a worker to tie the ladder exteriorly of the vechicle during transportation of a ladder from job to job. In the event that the ladder was of a height greater than the length of a vehicle, sometimes it was found that a desired vehicle could not safely be employed to transport the ladder.
Prior workers in the field have attempted to provide solutions to such problems by designing modular or knock-down types of ladder constructions to facilitate ladder transportation and ladder erection procedures. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,703,939, 1,473,228 and 3,476,221 are exemplary of such prior art types of knock-down ladders.